Find him
by Edjen
Summary: Stiles saved Derek from the Hunters - with a little help of Peter.


**I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**I had this idea and I know I made some changes but guys I watched the final too and I just don't want Peter do die right now or Scott to save Derek. **

**Yeah no beta – sorry!**

_**Find him**_

"You will help me find him!" Peter told Stiles and dragged him to his car.

"Damn freaking alpha werewolf!" Stiles whispered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Peter told him, spun him around and backed him against his car.

"I could bite you just like I did with your friend, Scott." He snarled, fangs showing and eyes glowing in the dark.

"You could but you don't have the time and you know it!" Stiles told him fearless. Somewhere between Lydia been bitten and Peter Hale's treat he lost his fears. He kind of knew that this was the last night of his life, since Lydia dragged him onto the dance floor. He had this weird feeling all night that something might happen. And here he was.

Stiles did not want to find Derek. He is still scared of him, more then of his uncle.. But he loaded his laptop and hacked into the police side of Beacon Hill to drag Scott's Handy per GPS. Luckily the hunters didn't turn it off.

They drove to an old Warehouse where the orted the GPS of Scott's handy.

Peter ripped the door open and gripped Stiles with his claws.

"You go first…!" he told him.

"Pretty unfair if you ask me. You have like superpowers and me little human …"

Peter pushed Stiles forward into the building.

"Nobody asked you!" the werewolf growled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Stile asked.

"No!"

"I am going to do anyway. What do you do when you find Derek?"

"Kill him!" he simply told him.

"Why?" Stiles rounded a corner seeing a staircase going down.

"Because six years ago he slept with Kate Argent. He is the reason they burned our house."

Stiles gulped, not quiet believing that Derek and Kate Argent had a thing for each other. Something like jealousy was spreading through him.

"Don't you think he is guilty enough?" Stiles made his way downstairs.

"No!" Peter snarled.

They heard Kate laughing behind an old wooden door. She was talking to Derek, asking him how he feels, having all of his senses blocked. . Stile heard Derek growl. If Derek's senses were blocked he couldn't smell or hear. Damn it. So he did not know that Stiles and his uncle were on the other side. That means Peter could easily kill Derek. Stiles fears were back. Not because Peter would kill him after everything is done…no he was afraid of Derek been killed. He was not sure why but all of his senses screamed "Protect Derek"!

"Can I stay outside while you kill Kate?" Stiles whispered to Peter, faking fear.

"No!" Peter snarled and gripped the handle of the door. He flung it open and wanted to enter the room when he found himself impossible to do so.

Stiles ducked under his arm and rolled into the room, right into a corner.

Kate Argent whirled around and aimed her gun at the alpha, not seeing Stiles crawl on her left side to get to Derek.

"Well hello…you must be the alpha!" she sing sang, getting closer to the door.

"You must be the bitch that burned my family!" Peter said.

"Mhmmmmmm I can still hear her screams and smell the burning flesh like it was yesterday!" Kate smirked.

"Mountain Ash…very clever!" Peter snarled.

"I am a clever girl!" Kate laughed, stepping closer to Peter. "But I have to say…I am impressed…I would have never guessed it's you that's the alpha!"

"You weren't the only one!"

Stiles grabbed the electro shocker and aimed it at Kate. "Hey bitch!" he shouted.

Kate whirled around, realizing that she's been trapped but aiming her gun at Stiles and pushing the trigger.

Stiles shoot and hit Kate right in the breast, letting her crumple to the floor. Suddenly he felt something wet dripping from his left shoulder. He watched fascinated how his blood tinted his white shirt red.

Then he turned around, seeing Derek handcuffed and blindfolded. His nose was taped and his ears were covered with ear buds where Stiles could hear a shrieking sound out of it. "She really cut off all of your senses…!" Stiles whispered.

"Kid! Wash away the mountain ash and get me inside!" Peter demanded.

"You really think I am that dump?" Stiles laughed.

"But he scares you! You are afraid of him. Let me kill him and I go and leave you alone!"

Peter tried.

"You know what scares me most?" Stiles asked, not waiting for Peter to say anything. "It's loosing him. When you said you want to kill him every fibre of my soul cried Protection! So if you think I am going to let you in and kill him you couldn't be more wrong!"

Stiles flipped him off and reached for the nose tape. He carefully removed it and Derek took a deep breath.

Smelling everything again his forehead wrinkled in confusion and his voice sounded like panic. "Stiles?"

Stiles took the ear buds and tossed them far away. "You're okay!" Stiles said soothing. "Everything is alright…" seeing the blood on his shirt he added:".okay maybe not everything…but it is going to be…!"

Derek jiggled the chains. "What the hell are you doing here? Did they hurt you?" he asked teeth showing.

"I am going to take the blindfold away…so shrink back your teeth and let me…okay?" Stiles reached up and released the blindfold. Derek scrunched his eyes, rapidly blinking to get his normal eyesight back.

He focused on Stiles in front of him, wearing a tux and a bloody shirt. "Are you hurt?" Derek asked.

"A little gun shot. But that's not our biggest problem!" Stiles nodded his head to Peter who still stands at the door, watching.

"Peter!" Derek growled lowly.

"Derek!" Peter greeted. "Your little boy-toy over there has more courage than I gave him credit for." He folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "I really thought he is afraid enough and that he would let me in there but…he refused" Peter laughed lightly. "Kid you have a horrible timing to find your mate!" he looked at Stiles.

"Mate?" Stiles asked perplexed.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

Peter laughed even more. "You have no clue. That is so sweet." Peter spat sarcastic. "Mate Derek! The one and the only for an werewolf!"

"But …" Derek started.

Stiles grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. "Don't listen to anything he is saying. He wants to kill you! He said you slept with Kate Argent!" Stiles shook his head, still not believing. Derek gulped.

"It's true!" he whispered. "I deserve to die!"

"Did you know that she was a hunter?" Stiles asked.

"No!" Derek looked outraged. "Of course not!"

"Then what the hell? You banged the wrong girl…you could not know, that she is a crazy bitch that is going to set fire to your house! Watch it that will hurt…!" that was the only warning Derek got before Stiles ripped of the joined cables at his stomach.

"Fuck!" Derek shouted, morphing into a wolf man.

"Sorry. But I thought I rip them off now while you are chained …so you can't hurt me or kill me or…wait you still can kill me after I unchained you…oh damn…please don't kill me?"

Derek's eyes and teeth flashed back to human. "Won't hurt you. Not ever!" He wheezed.

"Good to know! Keys?" Stiles asked smiling.

"Argent. She had them around her neck!"

Stiles cursed stalking over to the still unconscious woman on the floor. "Smooth real smooth…" he whispered, feeling up Kate Argent for any keys.

Kate groaned and blinked his eyes when she felt someone feeling her up. "Wha…?"

Stiles hit her again. "Sorry…not so much you bitch!" He pulled the key out of her pocket and smirked at Peter.

"Go on kid. I just wait here. You have to come out sometimes…!" Peter told him.

When Stiles opened the chains, Derek sank on his knees. "Are you okay?" Stiles heart was beating when he sank to his knees to see if he were alright.

"You saved me!" Derek said.

"Yeah but your crazy uncle is still waiting to kill you…and really Kate Argent? What were you thinking?" Stiles shuddered.

"I was young, she was hot…I just went for it!" Derek shrugged his shoulders. "But there is no day I whish I could change everything."

"How did she find out?" Stiles asked.

"I got …rough…!" Derek looked emberassed.

"Rough? You hit her?" Stiles asked.

"No, I accidentely bit her!" Derek huffed.

"But you are a beta….you can't turn her into a werewolf." Stiles said.

"Yeah…but she didn't like it anyway!"

"What a bitch. Who doesn't like biting?" Stiles grinned and turned around to look at Peter.

"You want to stand there all night?" When he saw Peter nodding he shook his head, grabbed one of the phones on the table and dialled.

"What…?" Derek asked confused but listened to whomever Stiles was calling.

"Kate!" the man on the other line cursed.

"Nope. Not Kate but Stiles Stilinsky sir!" Stiles answered.

"What…what are you doing with my sisters phone? Where is she?"

"She is safe…for now but we are kind of trapped in this warehouse here. The alpha wants us to come out but we refused. So do you mind and come here to kill the bastard?"

"I want to talk to my sister!" Chris Argent said.

"Sorry she is taking a nap! But lets get one thing clear…if you or any of your hunters kill Derek Hale she is a very death Kate Argent." Stiles hung up on Chris Argent.

"You still want to stand there?" he asked Peter again.

"YOU!" Peter snarled, the wolf ready to turn.

Now Derek growled too and he went to stand between Stiles and his uncle. "GO" he said.

"This is not over!" Peter told him and left.

With Peter gone the adrenaline Stiles was feeling the whole time vanished and he sank down to his knees. The gunshot in his shoulder hurts like a bitch and he was close to a panic attack the blackness already taking over.

"STILES!" Derek grabbed him under the arm before his face made contact with the floor.

Derek's heart arched. He took the boy into his arms and rushed with him out of the building.

::::::::::::

Derek bandaged the wound on Stiles shoulder when Stiles opened his eyes.

"Where…?" he asked confused.

"My house!" Derek explained.

Stiles coughed. "Hurts like hell!" he watched Derek.

"Bullet went straight through… it is going to heal." Derek sounded miserable.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"He was right!" Derek closed his eyes.

"Who? Peter?" Derek nodded.

"Listen Derek…just because you banged this slut….he can't kill you…I wont…"

"I mean the mate thing!" Derek whispered. "You are my mate Stiles!"

"I am?" Stiles grinned. "That explains the whole "I am hot for you" I feel whenever you are pushing me against a wall." Stiles mused.

"I just wanted you save!" Derek told him. "There is no way I can get rid of you now. Is there?" Derek smiled at him.

"No way! You are stuck with me!" Stiles smile widened.

"I thought so!" Derek stands up to put the medical kit back but he was stopped by Stiles.

"Hey is that not the moment to kiss me?"

Derek turned around grinning like mad. "No!" he said and rushed out of the room.

"Damn what is a mate for if not for kissing and amazing sex…ouch…" Stiles muttered and cursed when his shoulder made contact with the wall.

"You want sex? Right now?" Derek pushed him harder against the wall. "With hunters and the alpha trying to kill me and now you?"

"Maybe not sex right now but a kiss would be awesome!" Stiles told him with wide eyes.

"Come on I saved you!" Stiles begged. "What a mate…." Derek pressed his lips against the younger ones. Closing his eyes he let the feeling wash over him.

Stile's lips tasted of peppermint and punch and Stiles and Derek will never get enough of that

**The End (Maybe)**

**Review * Review * Review * Review * Review * Review * If you liked it and If you hated it be kind but let me know. **


End file.
